Défaite
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Le Reaper attend Hotch chez lui et le torture durant un long moment. La lutte pour la vie et l'honneur commence... Mais Hotch résistera-t-il à la perversité? One-Shot sur le 5x01.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme cette histoire. Je ne fais que me baser sur l'épisode 5x01 et décrire les tortures subies par Hotchner. Seule la fin sort de mon imagination. J'ai tenté de rester fidèle aux personnages. **Bonne lecture.**

**Défaite**

Parfois, quand la nuit tombe sur les horreurs de la journée, il est difficile de d'enlever le voile qui ne découvre qu'une profonde hantise du mal. Rien ne peut raviver d'autres sentiments que l'échec, la peur et la tristesse. Le genre humain est fini. Et le jour se meurt en même temps que lui. Impossible de rester indifférent. _Impossible_.

Un liquide brûlant et froid piqua sa gorge et son estomac trop vide. Il n'aimait en général pas l'alcool mais depuis cette affaire qui lui laissait un goût amer de défaite et ce dernier cas qui, dans la journée, lui avait montré jusqu'où pouvait aller la déchéance de l'être humain, il en avait besoin. Il avait balancé ses affaires, son travail loin de lui, espérant se détacher de ces images atroces qui le hantaient, par la même occasion.

Rien n'y fait. Plus on fuit, plus ce travail vous suit loin, au plus profond de vous-même.

Alors, un verre._ Un unique verre_ pour tenter de noyer ses pensées, ce n'était pas du luxe, ni un grave péché.

Un courant d'air le fit doucement frissonner. Ses sens légèrement inhibés par l'alcool et la fatigue se réveillèrent brusquement. Il le sentait. Il le savait derrière lui.

Comment avait-il réussi à entrer ?... Etait-ce vraiment la bonne question ? Il savait qu'un jour, il reviendrait, il savait qu'il se vengerait... Qu'il le ferait souffrir pour avoir refusé son offre.

Allait-il mourir comme ce jour sinistre et pâle sous cette lune blafarde ? Il savait qu'il ne lui tirerait pas dans le dos. Non, il voudrait le voir souffrir.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et sans trembler, se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Il constata que le Reaper se trouvait juste en face de lui. Une arme pointée vers son visage... Canon profond, trou de l'Enfer d'où sortirait son sort d'une minute à l'autre. S'il avait raison pour le profil, il ne lui ferait aucun mal. _S'il se trompait..._

_-Vous auriez dû accepter le marché..._

Une déflagration se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement, résonnant de manière foudroyante dans cette petite pièce. Il serra les dents et banda ses muscles pour ne pas bouger, pour ne pas lui montrer la peur qui le tenaillait. Il continua à le fixer de haut. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en sortir, mais il ne lui donnerait pas ce qu'il désirait plus que tout. Sa peur.

Foyet, le bras tendu l'observa un instant. La balle était passée juste à côté de sa tête... Et l'agent n'avait pas bronché.

_-Cela fait partie de mon « profil » ? Vous ne voulez pas me montrer de la peur ?_

Hotch le toisa à nouveau, se calma et géra son stress et la légère angoisse qui l'étreignait. Il ne devait rien voir.

_-Si vous n'en voyez pas, c'est peut-être que je n'ai pas peur de vous..._

Foyet ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et continua à l'observer derrière son masque de mort.

_-Vous dites ça comme pour vous en convaincre._

Aaron se demanda un instant s'il avait perdu son self-control, s'il s'était trahi par un frémissement, un léger tremblement, un regard fuyant,... mais il était certain de son impassibilité. Il chassa immédiatement ses craintes. Car sa peur serait sa perte.

_-Comment va mon ami, l'agent Morgan ?_

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et la colère de voir ce nom dans une bouche aussi immonde le gonfla de haine.

_-Vous êtes ici pour jouer ou pour me tuer ?_

Le tueur pencha un peu la tête.

_- Dites-le-moi... Eclairez-moi sur mon comportement..._

Il enleva brusquement son masque pour révéler un visage empli d'une frustration vindicative. Hotch sut qu'il avait gagné cette part, qu'il n'avait pas cillé... La colère lui chauffait maintenant les veines et, le voyant baisser son arme et enlever son masque, il vit une possibilité, une issue pour s'en sortir. Il envoya son poing en avant, mais fut rapidement contré par Foyet qui le frappa violemment au visage. Il fut projeté au sol, surpris par sa dextérité. A quatre pattes, il se pencha en avant pour atteindre son arme quand un coup de pied l'atteint en plein visage et l'envoya plus loin, à plat ventre, dans un léger grognement douloureux. Il était sonné. Sa tête lui tournait affreusement et la douleur lui brûlait la moitié du visage. Il tenta de se mettre sur le dos et de se redresser, mais Foyet l'attrapa violemment et le frappa encore.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir le poids d'un camion sur le crâne tellement la douleur était intense. Il gémit légèrement, à terre. La peur était fondue dans la colère et l'impuissance qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Il sentit la colère de l'hôte indésirable qui jeta son arme sur la table et sortit un couteau. La lame argentée sortit du manche dans un bruit qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il l'entendit parler de loin, déjà presque inconscient.

_-Alors dites-moi... Pourquoi j'utilise ça ?_

Il releva un peu la tête, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, d'envoyer valser la douleur qui lui enceignait la tête. Il le sentait, proche, sur lui, ce contact le dégoûta un peu. Soudain, il sentit une douleur aiguë froide, une pénétration atroce dans son corps allongé. Un coup. Il gémit pitoyablement. Un deuxième. Il bascula sa tête en feu en arrière tellement la douleur était forte. L'horreur de la situation le submergeait littéralement. Il sentait de ses plaies béantes, couler un liquide chaud et visqueux... Son sang.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie... Et il savait que cet homme ne faisait que commencer. Il était la souris. Foyet était le chat. Une griffe, deux griffes dans le ventre... et aucun organe touché. Il avait envie de pleurer. Le tueur appuyait la lame au plus profond de ses entrailles, il la sentait tourner. Il la sentait en lui, se mouvoir et il sentait les grognements de plaisir de son bourreau.

_Il prenait du plaisir. Pour lui, c'était une substitution à l'acte sexuel._

Il avait envie de vomir. La lame sorti enfin et elle dansa sous ses yeux, écarlate. Il avait mal... mais n'arrivait plus à esquisser un geste. Il observa cette mort qui se balançait impunément sous ses yeux à moitié fermés.

_-Ils... vous... tueront..._

Il ne voulait pas perdre. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser croire qu'il avait gagné. L'homme le regarda avec un intérêt purement sadique : il le regarda comme un objet utile qui ne fallait pas tout de suite cassé. Mais une fois qu'il serait usé, il s'en débarrasserait. Sa vue était trouble et sombre... Il ne voyait que cette lame, que ce visage, que cette douleur.

_-Shht... Ne parlez pas... Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang..._

Pour étayer ses propos il glissa à nouveau la lame dans un rais de lumière pour lui montrer le sang qui dégoulinait sur le manche et sur ses mains gantées.

_-Vous avez besoin de votre air..._

Il ferma les yeux. C'était un cauchemar, impossible autrement.

_-Savez-vous combien de temps il faut étudier le corps humain pour se poignarder plusieurs fois sans mourir ?_

Hotch leva des yeux vides vers son bourreau. Il se vantait... Il vantait ses exploits.

_-Je ne veux pas me vanter, mais je suis un peu un expert..._

Pour appuyer ses paroles avec des gestes, il enfonça de nouveau la lame poisseuse dans son ventre. Il serra violemment les poings et contracta tous ses membres pour empêcher cette atroce invasion. Foyet se retira doucement sous ses légers gémissements de douleur.

_-Vous voulez voir mes cicatrices ?_

Il se déshabilla en le détaillant entièrement... Il n'aimait pas ce regard aussi transperçant que la lame. Il n'aimait pas penser qu'il allait se retrouver avec lui torse-nu, dans cet espace confiné.

Foyet avait laissé le couteau posé sur son abdomen perforé... Mais il n'avait pas la force de lever la main pour l'atteindre. Et ça, ce sadique le savait... Il avait l'impression d'être un âne qui suivait une carotte qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre... qui allait finir par crever de fatigue sans jamais avoir pu la toucher. Il se sentait déjà mort, étalé au sol, impuissant. Son bourreau alluma la petite lampe de bureau qui diffusa une douce lumière dans la pièce... Elle contrastait avec l'horreur qui s'y déroulait. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un moyen de mettre en valeur ce qui le rendait si fier.

_Ses cicatrices._

Il tourna la tête pour ignorer ce spectacle, cet homme qui avait pris possession de sa maison, de son corps et de sa vie. Il avait tellement sommeil, maintenant. Rester éveillé était laborieux.

Il tourna légèrement les yeux vers lui et vit un torse pâle, couvert de cicatrices entrer dans son champ de vision. Il avala difficilement sa salive : son corps allait-il ressembler à ça s'il survivait ?

_-Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous les aimez, hein ?_

Il posait comme un modèle, tournait légèrement le buste pour lui faire admirer ses marques horribles. Hotch gémit légèrement et la réponse virulente qu'il voulait lui jeter se ravala d'elle-même dans sa gorge serrée.

Foyet le regarda avec une certaine pitié en voyant ses efforts vains.

_-Les vôtres vont y ressembler..._

Hotch reprit son courage et tenta à nouveau de s'exprimer.

_-M... mon... équipe..._

Il fut brusquement coupé par ce malade.

_-Votre équipe ?! Votre équipe n'a pas été capable de m'arrêter avant que je ne les laisse faire._

Il dit encore quelques phrases indistinctes pour les oreilles bourdonnantes d'Hotch et les vacillements de sa conscience.

_-Essayez de vous détendre... Votre corps va s'engourdir._

L'agent ne put que confirmer ce fait... et le mettre au présent. Il sentit à nouveau la lame le transpercer, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la satisfaction de Foyet, son désir, son _plaisir_.

_-Et ça rentrera plus facilement... si vous êtes détendu..._

Il poussa encore plus loin son couteau et l'homme à terre émit un râle déchirant... Il sentait chaque tissus, chaque centimètre de sa peau violée suivre la lame et se faire transpercer. Il leva encore la main, dernier sursaut inutile pour empêcher cette lente progression en lui. Il la sentit doucement se retirer.

_-Le plus difficile est de ne pas s'évanouir à cause de la douleur..._

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que tout s'arrête... mais s'évanouir et le laisser lui faire n'importe quoi, le laisser gagner était impensable.

_-Maintenant, je comprends ce que les profileurs pensent... Que poignarder est un substitut de l'acte sexuel._

Hotch avait l'impression qu'on venait d'abuser de lui. La honte s'empara de son corps et le fit frémir doucement. Foyet se rapprocha encore un peu de lui, le souffle coupé par son plaisir grandissant.

_-Que si quelqu'un est impuissant... Il utilisera un couteau à la place... C'est ce que vous pensez, Agent Hotchner ?_

Il lui laissa le temps d'assimiler ces phrases.

_-Peut-être que ça changera votre façon de profiler..._

Il s'enfonça de nouveau dans son ventre dans un bruit de succion écœurant. Hotch gémit encore légèrement. Il sentait ce corps presque nu sur lui, tremblant d'émotion. Il le sentait aimer ça, il le sentait prendre son pied...

Il savait que le supplier ne ferait qu'augmenter son plaisir. Il ouvrit un peu les yeux en sentant la lame le quitter à nouveau. Foyet souriait en le regardant étrangement. Il prit doucement la lame et lécha doucement le sang.

_-De nous deux... qui est l'impuissant... ? Vous le sentez, non ?_

Il sentit une main désagréable le parcourir.

_-Je pourrais tout vous faire... sans que vous, vous ne puissiez rien faire..._

Il se mit à déboutonner la chemise d'Hotch qui se mit à trembler de douleur et de peur. Que voulait-il faire ? Il aperçut du rouge, beaucoup trop... maculer son abdomen musclé. La lame glissa sur son torse, son ventre, assez bas. Il serra encore les poings.

_-Vous êtes tendu..._

Les doigts du tueur caressaient ses plaies. Il se pencha et humecta ses lèvres de son sang sous le regard dégoûté d'Hotch.

_-Vous avez peur..._

L'agent à terre mentit et expira doucement.

_-Non..._

Foyet attrapa son visage et le força à le fixer.

_-Oh si... Vous avez peur..._

Il pensait que c'était la fin... si sa carapace était fendue, que ce malade pouvait voir en lui comme dans le fond d'un abysse, alors il savait que sa vie se tarirait ici. Il sentit une larme doucement glisser sur sa joue.

Il vit un sourire carnassier se dessiner devant lui et la lame rentra encore en lui, rapidement, brusquement et douloureusement... Elle fit des vas-et-viens atroces et le poussa à gémir plus fort, à expirer ses dernières forces, Foyet criait presque de plaisir en le voyant à l'agonie. Ses ongles ses plantèrent dans la moquette et la griffèrent, s'accrochant à elle comme il tentait de s'accrocher à la conscience... mais tout devint noir. Il entendit juste l'homme sur lui exulter. _Il avait perdu_.

-------------------------------

Il se réveilla doucement dans un véhicule, couché sur la banquette arrière... Il voyait le ciel par la vitre sale. Il était bleu. Il ne mourrait pas la nuit. Il ne pensait pas connaître cette matinée... Il ne pensait pas survivre sous sa lame. A ce souvenir, la honte le prit de nouveau dans ses bras décharnés.

Il se sentait poisseux, sale et tellement blessé. Il n'avait rien su faire. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit Foyet au volant. Savait-il qu'il était vivant, à l'arrière ? Sans doute... il ne laissait rien au hasard. Il baissa les yeux et vit ses bras tailladés et sa chemise imbibée de sang. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la suite des évènements. _Jusqu'où avait-il été dans ses tortures ?_ Il préféra ne pas y songer...

Le véhicule s'arrêta. Foyet sortit, le prit dans ses bras étrangement chauds pour son corps froid. Il le porta jusqu'aux urgences et montra une plaque du FBI. Hotch ne sut contester... Il avait pris sa vie, son corps et sa maison... Son boulot, ce n'était qu'un accessoire. Il ferma les yeux et sombra paresseusement dans l'inconscience.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait ensuite, s'il survivait à ses blessures... mais une seule chose était claire : il n'avouerait jamais sa défaite. _Jamais._

**Fin.**


End file.
